dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ootwar/Mini-auction No. 1
This auction has started in October 17th, 2016, at 11:46 am (UTC + 2). This auction will be closed in October 30th, 2016, at 9:00 pm (UTC + 2). Biddings Round 1 *'Quest (which has the assets of GBC Holdings, Lava Lamp Entertainment, Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings, Nextreme Entertainment and Village Lava)': Winner **''DBC (Digital Broadcasting Company, Japan) console teams, patents, etc; DBC Watch; DBC Hotels, DBC Radio; WGB Cable Network; Globalshi and it's channels; SCET, MovieHouse Industries; Topitoomay Music; Cannon Sports, Cannon Family, Cannon Jr, Cannon Max (with Cannon Max Originals), Cannon Nature, Cannon Women and Cannon Toons; and New York Pictures (Toronto, Canada), Wow Network One and Two; Wowtoons; FinleyLand Music Group; Games Animation; Topitoomay Games; YTV USA, YTV2classic; Operation System Television Channels Ltd; Furby Network Channel; Crocodile Corporation assets, Kai, Yumi, ZBOX, 50% of AMC-Crystal Channels (Minimax USA, Megamax USA), ICHC Pictures, TV10 (Netherlands), TBS1, SimCity Channel, MySims TV, SimCity 10, United Artists Records, Lucky Channels, ABC Romania, Forts-Cola Inc (Cannon Drinks), TBS Games, Crystal Television Germany (Berlin) with Crystal Television Germany Fiktion & Drama and Crystal Television Germany Factual & Show, TBS Radio, Cannon News, CBJ1 and CHINQ-TV.'' *'Bonage Animation Studios': Winner **''Cannon Interactive UK (London), Ireland (Dublin) and Australia (Melbourne); Crystal Television Latin America (Sao Paulo, Brazil) and Crystal Television's Asian operations in Japan, China (Beijing), Hong Kong, India, Indonesia and Singapore'' Round 2 *'Quest (which has the assets of GBC Holdings, Lava Lamp Entertainment, Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings, Nextreme Entertainment and Village Lava)':'' WINNER'' - Channel 5 (Australia), Classic World (TV channel), Tyne Tees Television (Canada), Cannon Books, Cannon Comics, Crystal Television Dubai, Crystal Television's television format development and production operations in Norway, Poland, Finland, Portugal, Slovakia, Spain (Madrid), Sweden (Stockholm), Hungary (Budapest), Italy (Milan), Belgium and Croatia. *'FTN Inc.':'' WINNER'' -'' Japan Radio Broadcast; JBC Interactive Media Group (JBC Multimedia and JBC.co.jp), Cannon Films China, JBC Feature Films Group (JBC UK and Molamix Films), United World, New Tokyo Pictures, Leopard Home Entertainment and FinleyLand Home Entertainment, Leopard Two and the Leopard Television Entertainment team, Cannon Cinemas Benelux and Italy, Cannon Sports News, The Retro Cartoon Palace, 2 Ways Games, Cannon Cable Television (cable television distribution and syndication company), Eagle Fire After Dark (a pornographic film company); two non-pornographic film production subsidiaries ParaBone Pictures and Dancing P Pictures, licensing company Cheese Licensing and it's subsidiary Badgasarian Entertainment, three record labels Leopard Records, Dubby Records and Badgasarian Records and Crystal Music Group (formerly called Leopard Music Entertainment)'' Final Round (Round 3) *''Quest (which has the assets of GBC Holdings, Lava Lamp Entertainment, Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings, Nextreme Entertainment and Village Lava): '''WINNER' - RKO-TBS Ventures Canada, Crystal Television's France Factual & Show division, KDSS, WQWN-TV, 30% of NBC Romania, 25% of Spacetoon USA and Crystal Games Macclesfield, Crystal Television's Australian (Melbourne), Dutch (Hilversum), Danish (Copenhagen) and Israeli (Tel Aviv) operations and also 50% of RKO-Sony Ventures Latin America, KFLA, KWOP, Cannon Radio 2, Cannon Talk, Cannon Radio Classical, Cannon Radio Italo (Italian radio channel and a netradio channel), 65% of Japanese Harvest Films, 33% of ABC Romania. Also: **''Scratch U8 Communications'' ***''Scratch U8 Productions'' ****''Scratch U8 Interactive'' ****''Scratch U8 Music'' **''Crystal Television Denmark Film Lab, Color Grading and Post-Production Department'' **''Crystal Television Russia, CIS & Baltic States (Estonia)'' **''Crystal Television Australia Fiction & Drama and Crystal Television Australia Branded Content'' **''Crystal Television's acquired Dutch companies Crater Films, Pumpkin Farm and West Pasta Pictures'' **''Crystal Television Moscow (Russia)'' **''Scratch U8 Network'' ***''YTV on Scratch U8 Network'' ***''WSDC-TV'' ***''Scratch U8 Kids (block)'' ****''Scratch U8 Kids Network'' Words May the best bid for an asset win. Only one rule: DO NOT BID FOR ALL OF THEM, AS IT MAY NOT BE CONSIDERED FAIR COMPETITION HOW TO WIN: Comment which asset would you buy and then I will put your name in a wheel and spin it and after 3 rounds of spinning, the wheel decides who gets to keep it, based on how many times their name comes up. ADDITIONAL NOTES: #If an asset does not have any bidders, it will be auctioned off in the next round, unless mentioned otherwise. It's Round 3. If an asset does not have any bidders, it will be up to Laser Pikachus to decide what's going to happen to them. #If a person's Wikia account and/or a company related to such becomes absent within 3 months (from buying the assets and/or the last activity) and/or gets closed down, the assets bought by the person/the company will be returned to Crystal Holdings. #Nobody should have two or more of their own companies bidding for the assets. MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF ASSETS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BID FOR: 16. All of them, for all I care. Deadlines #'DEADLINE FOR ROUND 1': October 20th, 2016 #'DEADLINE FOR ROUND 2': October 23rd, 2016 #'DEADLINE FOR ROUND 3': October 30th, 2016 Disclaimer (Only registered users shall bid. I know, it may sound like discrimination, but it's easier to recognize people that way. I'm so sorry, anonymous users, maybe next time I'll figure something out.) Footnotes Category:Blog posts